


(need a little sweetness) in my life

by gunjourui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Feelings, Flirting, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Slice of Life, both? both. both is good., do i mean my feelings or their feelings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/pseuds/gunjourui
Summary: Thirty one moments in the lives of Junmyeon and Jongdae.





	1. dining at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> One thing led to another and now I'm writing fic based on the [Inktober 2018 prompts list](https://i.imgur.com/0ZZPwaD.jpg). Logic who >.>;; Please check the tags and rating with every update, as they're likely to change over the course of the month :)
> 
> Work title from [Sugar by Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg)

Jongdae props himself up on the mop and doesn't try to hide the amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Junmyeon," Jongdae prods at Junmyeon’s butt with his foot. “How much water did you put in?” 

Junmyeon gives up trying to mop up the water that managed to creep under the fridge. Sits down more comfortably on the floor. Sighs. “Six cups.” 

“ _Why_?”

Junmyeon mutters something about Kyungsoo’s grandma’s illegible handwriting and Jongdae has to muffle his laughter in the crook of his arm. Their poor rice cooker, an early housewarming present from Chanyeol, recuperates slowly on the windowsill. 

An hour later, when they’re sprawled out on the couch waiting for takeout, Jongdae tries again. 

“Junmyeonnie,” Jongdae reaches out to loop one arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder and pull him close. “Why?” 

“Her ones really do look like sixes!” Junmyeon protests and, in an effort to keep from bursting into laugher, Jongdae buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck. “Really! Look at the picture Kyungsoo sent me!” 

“Maybe your Korean is just bad,” Jongdae teases, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Junmyeon huffs but Jongdae can feel the tension leaking out of his shoulders. He’s known Junmyeon long enough to know when he’s actually upset and when he’s just grumpy. 

“Why did you do all this, I mean,” Jongdae asks, head resting on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “The cooking.”

Junmyeon turns and burrows his way into Jongdae’s arms. When he finally answers, his voice is so quiet that Jongdae almost misses it. 

“Bibimbap.”

That just raises more questions than answers. 

“What?” 

Junmyeon shifts until he’s facing Jongdae and sighs. Pouts. It’s so cute. Jongdae wants to kiss it right off his face. 

“I read that you’re supposed to eat bibimbap in a new house,” Junmyeon continues, pulling on a loose thread on his shirt. “So I asked Kyungsoo to help me make some.” 

Jongdae has been fond of Junmyeon for what feels like forever at this point, but he still feels his heart squeeze. “I see.” 

“I mean, we’re technically supposed to serve it to guests at the housewarming,” Junmyeon’s rambling now and that’s a good sign. He’s past the sulky stage at least. “But I thought it would be nice if we could, y’know…” he pauses. “I wanted to make it for us, too.”

So Junmyeon had snuck home early from work and attempted to _cook_ , all for… Okay. 

Jongdae abandons all attempts at self-restraint and leans down for a kiss. They shift again until Junmyeon’s sitting up, pressed up against Jongdae, grasping at the edge of his shirt, sucking on his bottom lip. It’s this side of too much, this side of too intense, when their doorbell rings. Junmyeon pulls back and groans, but it’s more for effect than anything. Jongdae doesn’t miss the small smile on his face (and the cute wriggle of his butt) when Junmyeon gets up to go pay the delivery guy.

“Let’s try,” Jongdae says once Junmyeon sits down and serves them slices on paper napkins. 

“Hmm?” 

“Bibimbap.”

Junmyeon pauses mid-bite and turns to look at him. 

“Let’s make bibimbap,” Jongdae repeats. “But together this time.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, but then again, he doesn’t need to. His eyes crinkle into cresents and he smiles that smile that has Jongdae wanting to push him back down on the couch and kiss him senseless.

“But maybe we should ask Kyungsoo to type up the recipe in English this time,” he teases instead. “Wouldn’t want to poison ourselves.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but it's ultimately pointless since he hasn’t stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Poisonous
> 
> Chapter title from [Good Old Fashioned Loverboy by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI3LAgGBxqU)


	2. you were only waiting (for this moment to arise)

Junmyeon really enjoys his yoga class. It’s the one hour of the day he can escape the campus and switch off, literally and figuratively. He’s not sure where he is on the whole Inner Peace thing, but it takes the edge off and that’s good enough. Doubles up as exercise when he can’t hit the gym and he can usually bank on leaving class feeling calm and refreshed. 

Well, usually. 

Lately, he’s been a little… distracted.

The studio he goes to is a couple of blocks from campus and it attracts an interesting mix of people. There’s the sweet old ladies who bring Junmyeon hard candy every day, the guys who run the bakery down the street, the woman who works at the bookstore and the odd walk-in. All very friendly and nice. 

And then there’s That Guy. 

He’s still pretty new, Junmyeon doesn’t know his name yet. He seems friendly enough. Helps with the mats, smiles a lot. A lot. His lips are really pretty. Junmyeon swears they curled up in a smirk the one time he got caught staring. Not that Junmyeon was staring or anything. 

Well. 

Okay.

He kind of was. Maybe. 

It’s just. He always wears the tightest shorts to class and Junmyeon’s not _blind_. The guy has a great ass and he clearly knows it. What he doesn’t know (Junmyeon hopes) is how much Junmyeon agrees.

So yeah. Sometimes yoga’s not great for his peace of mind. 

— 

The universe is conspiring against him, Junmyeon decides. It’s That Guy again, except they’re _not_ in class so he’s not in shorts (thank God) but he _is_ in skinny jeans (oh no) and he’s heading straight for Junmyeon, propelled forward by a very excited Chanyeol (oh _no_ ).

“He writes songs!” Chanyeol announces, slapping him on the back with one hand and spilling beer on Junmyeon with the other. An excited Chanyeol should not be allowed near alcohol but mistakes were made. “Isn’t that cool? Man, you’re so cool.” 

The Guy laughs and Junmyeon accidentally stares at his lips again. He turns his attention towards Junmyeon and, well, if he didn’t smirk the last time, he’s definitely smirking now. 

“We meet again,” he grins. 

“Wait, you already know each other?” Chanyeol plops his now empty mug down and stares between the two of them quizzically. 

“We know each other from yoga class,” Junmyeon supplies and silently thanks Buddha for making sure that Baekhyun isn’t in earshot to cut in with, “ _More like he knows his_ ass _from yoga class_ ” or something equally terrible (and true). 

“JD,” the guy offers his hand, still grinning. “My name’s Jongdae, but you can call me JD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Tranquil
> 
> Title from [Blackbird by The Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Man4Xw8Xypo)


	3. fire, meet gasoline

Like any self-respecting caffeine addict, Jongdae has his Starbucks run down to a science. He's so efficient that the first time they grab coffee together, Jongdae discovers that he can be in and out of the store in less time than it takes Junmyeon to pick a drink.

Over the course of their next few dates, he learns that Junmyeon likes to take his time. He enjoys squinting at the desserts on display, makes it a point to check out the seasonal specials. Scrunches up his eyebrows in deep thought while deciding between mocha and a macchiato.

It should annoy him, really, and he's a little surprised that it doesn't. 

He thumbs the lid of his americano by the pick up counter and absent-mindedly watches Junmyeon move up in line. Junmyeon catches him staring and gives him the slyest smile before turning to the barista.

"Don't judge me," he grumbles a few minutes later, setting his drink down and pulling up a chair. "I don't do Starbucks every day like you."

There’s whipped cream on his nose and Jongdae doesn’t think twice about wiping it off with his thumb and licking it clean. Junmyeon’s cheeks flush pink, but that doesn’t stop his eyes from raking him down across the table. Jongdae’s throat goes dry. He sits back in his chair, looks Junmyeon straight in the eye and licks his lips.

Junmyeon, for his part, just smiles, just _fucking smiles_ , as he guides the oversized straw to his lips, eyes never leaving Jongdae’s. His drink of the day is a red velvet frappuccino. Jongdae can still taste the raspberry sauce on Junmyeon’s tongue an hour later when they make it back to his apartment and Junmyeon finally, _finally_ curls a hand around his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Roasted 
> 
> Title from [Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M)


	4. honeybunch, sugarplum

If he were being honest, Junmyeon would admit he’s wanted to ask this since the night of the party. But Honest and Casual are two very different things and Junmyeon has put in entirely too much effort into appearing Calm and Breezy to ruin it with honesty. 

“So,” he starts, leaning into his chair with the perfect amount of Casualness. “What’s the deal with ‘JD’?”

Jongdae looks up and chooses to slurp down his noodles before responding. “What do you mean ‘what’s the deal’?” he asks, eyebrow quirking in amusement. “It’s my name.” 

“I mean,” Junmyeon frowns, “Your name is _Jongdae_.” 

“Yes,” Jongdae nods patiently, scooping up another mouthful of noodles. “Jong Dae. J. D. JD. Growing up, most people couldn’t pronounce it correctly so it made sense to just go by JD.” He shrugs, wipes his mouth with a napkin, grins. “Plus I think it sounds cool.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes but that doesn’t do much to neuter the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “What, not a lot of Koreans in LA?” he teases.

Jongdae snorts, but the waiter arrives with their cheque and the conversation dies.

“It’s a pity really,” Junmyeon muses a couple of hours later, setting his cupcake down on the bench beside him. It’s still light out and the Potomac looks pretty. “I like your name.” 

Jongdae laughs and leans back, letting their shoulders touch lightly. “You can call me Jongdae if you want to.” His smile is warm and the way the light catches in his hair… oh boy, Junmyeon is in trouble. 

He matches Jongdae’s grin and thumbs the edge of his cupcake’s paper lining. “Can I call you Jongdae-yah?” The honorific is clumsy on Junmyeon’s tongue and he’s sure he’s mangling the pronunciation, but still. “Jongdae-yah~” 

Jongdae laughs harder and the way his eyes crinkle has Junmyeon’s heart somersaulting. “Does that mean I have you call you hyung now?” 

Junmyeon huffs and busies himself with his cupcake in the desperate hope that Jongdae doesn’t notice how red he is. 

So much for Calm and Breezy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Spell
> 
> Title from [The Cuppycake Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Z6pWhM6TA)


	5. cool these engines, calm these jets

Jongdae isn’t really paying attention when he slips into his study room for the day. He nudges the door shut with one foot and doesn’t look up from his phone until he reaches the table.

Which is… occupied?

By a very confused-looking Junmyeon.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon has clearly been here for a while. There are balls of crumpled paper dotting the space around his laptop and a half-empty bag of chips threatening to spill onto the floor.

“I have this room until 5 PM,” Jongdae says, slipping into the chair across from him and zipping his backpack open. “I have to work on my paper. Reserved it a week ago.”

Junmyeon blinks. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did,” Jongdae insists, snapping his laptop open and turning it towards him. “See? DSLC-211.”

Junmyeon squints at the reservation for a few seconds before his eyes widen. Jongdae feels pretty smug until, “Ah, you got the date wrong.”

What.

“What?” Jongdae repeats out loud, twisting the screen towards himself. “I reserved it for the 6th.”

Junmyeon bites his lip and smiles awkwardly. “Today’s the 5th.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jongdae slumps in his chair, a little embarrassed. That makes sense. No wonder the librarian had eyed him weirdly when he apologized for returning his books late.

“We can share the room,” Junmyeon offers, smile softer now. “I have a paper to work on too.”

Well, it could be worse, Jongdae supposes. At least he gets to hang out with his cute… whatever Junmyeon is. He sits back and grins, clicking his word processor open.

He doesn’t look up until an hour later, head whipping up at a sudden yelp. The delayed crunching of potato chips underfoot confirms Jongdae’s suspicions: the bag of chips succeeded in its mission after all.

Junmyeon’s staring at the floor and pouting and it’s ridiculous how hard Jongdae has to work to keep himself from reaching across the table and grabbing him by the chin. Instead, he joins Junmyeon on the floor and helps him sweep up the crumbs.

“My chips.” Junmyeon’s still pouting and Jongdae’s _this_ close to giving in. “Now I have to buy something else for lunch.” He’s so sad and so cute and also so completely oblivious to Jongdae’s struggle.

His brain catches up a second later and Jongdae does a double-take.

“Wait, what? This was your lunch?”

Junmyeon looks embarrassed. “Don’t judge me,” he grumbles. “You’re not allowed to eat real food in here so I usually just get something from the vending machine.”

Jongdae bites back the urge to laugh. Of course. _Of fucking course._ He has trouble believing Junmyeon’s real sometimes.

“Junmyeon,” he says carefully, patiently, laughter peeking at the edge of every word. “Junmyeon, you _know_ nobody follows that rule, right?”

“But it’s the _rule_ —!” Junmyeon protests and he looks so earnest and adorable and honestly, Jongdae tried. He _really_ tried but he can’t help it. it’s just. Too _funny_. He ends up laughing so hard he needs to hold on to the legs of the chair for support.

“Tell you what,” he wheezes a few seconds later. “I’m going to buy us some lunch. Chicken okay? And we’re going to eat it right here. No buts.”

Junmyeon still looks scandalized but seems to realize he’s powerless against Jongdae. His pout intensifies and— ah, fuck it. Jongdae leans in, presses a quick kiss against his lips and pulls back with the most satisfied grin on his face. Junmyeon looks taken aback for a second before he scrunches his nose in mock distaste. Jongdae would’ve believed him too, if not for the blinding smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Chicken
> 
> Title from [Secret by Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEw1QqxNWAU)
> 
> -
> 
> Hello!! Thank you for following along! Come cry at me about Junmyeon/Suchen? :X [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oldricecooker) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/oldricecooker)


	6. at least kiss me just to shut me up

Junmyeon jerks awake at an unfamiliar alarm. 

He pries his eyes open and, after a minute of uncoordinated pawing, finally manages to turn off the offending thing. He sits up in bed, still groggy. Stares absently into space. Wipes the drool off his chin. Stares some more. He’s halfway to falling back asleep when it hits him. 

This isn’t his bedroom.

As if on cue, a groan escapes the lump next to him and a head peeks out from under the covers. 

Oh.

Right.

“Morning.” Jongdae’s voice is sleep rough and deep and Junmyeon is half-convinced he can _feel_ it. 

“Hi,” he murmurs, getting back under the covers. “Sorry.” 

Jongdae pushes himself out of his cocoon and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. He turns to Junmyeon, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What?” 

“I must have passed out last night.” Junmyeon is now acutely aware of the fact that neither of them remembered to put their shirts back on last night. Fuck. “I didn’t mean to stay. I know it’s not— well, you know.”

Jongdae just looks even more confused but the way his hair is sticking up is adorable and also not doing much to help Junmyeon stay focused. He opts to tug up the blanket to his chin, hoping the heat he feels at the back of his neck doesn’t show.

They really only had one rule: no staying the night. 

Well, it was more of an agreement. 

Technically, it was an _implied_ agreement. 

The first time they’d hooked up, Jongdae had kissed him goodbye almost immediately after. “Midterm tomorrow,” he’d explained apologetically, tugging his pants on. “I wish I could stay.” The next time it had been breakfast plans with Baekhyun. The time after that Junmyeon had an early flight to catch the next morning and it just didn’t make sense to stay. And it kept happening and happening until it became a Thing. Their Thing. 

And it was fine! It worked fine! After a point, Junmyeon figured this must be what Jongdae _wanted_ and he was Fine with it too. Junmyeon’s good at keeping things Casual. 

Except last night, when he sat down on the bed to roll his socks on, he had been so tired that he just… fell asleep.

Junmyeon wonders if playing dead works on humans. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Jongdae tugging at his covers. “Junmyeon.” He definitely sounds more awake now. Shit. “What did you mean?” 

Junmyeon holds the blanket in place stubbornly. “You know.” 

“No,” Jongdae pries the ends loose and Junmyeon shivers at the cold air rushing in, “I don’t.” 

Junmyeon sighs. “That we don’t stay the night.” 

The look of confusion is back. “What? That’s a thing?” 

Now it’s Junmyeon’s turn to be confused. “Isn’t it? I mean that’s how it’s always been?” 

He can literally see the cogs turning in Jongdae’s head. “Wait, you thought I didn’t _want_ you to stay the night?” 

Junmyeon feels like he should feel embarrassed. “Yes?” he ventures. 

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t Jongdae collapsing against the headboard in laughter. 

Okay, now he’s definitely embarrassed. 

“Stop,” he grumbles, poking him in the hip. 

“It’s just—” Jongdae turns around, still laughing, positively _beaming_. “Okay.” He finally succeeds at prying the covers off Junmyeon and snuggles closer. “Just so you know,” Jongdae’s arm comes to rest on his chest. “I _want_ you to stay the night.” That last bit is murmured into his neck. “Whenever you want.” It has tingles shooting down Junmyeon’s spine. “Okay?” Junmyeon nods and loses his train of thought when the soft touch turns into a wet kiss.

The hand over his chest snakes down his body, trails lightly over a hickey from last night, a single finger down his barely-there happy trail and finally comes to a stop over his boxers. Junmyeon’s breath catches. 

“I’ve wanted,” Jongdae noses at his cheek until Junmyeon acquiesces and twists just enough for them for to kiss properly, “to do this for so long.” 

“What?” Junmyeon tugs him close by the waistband of his boxers and palms the front. “We’ve already fucked. We fucked literally last night.” 

Jongdae laughs and the way his eyes rake him down in response has arousal flaring up inside him. 

Jongdae moves Junmyeon’s hand away and repositions himself, pushing him flat down on the bed and straddling his thighs. He leans down and presses maddeningly light kisses on his abs and _not_ where Junmyeon needs his mouth to be. Works his way up to a hickey and tongues it, eyes never leaving Junmyeon’s. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the morning,” his voice is low and deep again, and there’s nothing sleepy about it. “So you can remember it all day.” 

Junmyeon immediately decides their new Thing is much, _much_ more fun than their old Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: Drooling 
> 
> Title from [Say It, Just Say It by The Mowgli's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpQKt1sQA0w). 
> 
> -
> 
> Are you still reading?? I'm slowly catching up XD; A comment would be great but you can also say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oldricecooker) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/oldricecooker) :)


	7. at least kiss me just to shut me up pt. 2

The first time Junmyeon stays the night, Jongdae insists on taking him out to breakfast.

Junmyeon is halfway through some excuse about a meeting with his advisor when Jongdae cuts him off with a kiss and presses their foreheads together. "You can make some time to eat," he says, surprised by the softness in his own voice. "Right?"

He _does_ want to spend more time with Junmyeon, sure, that’s part of it, but Jongdae also has an ulterior motive. He's pretty sure Junmyeon hasn't caught on yet, but since that afternoon in the study room, he's made it somewhat of a personal mission to keep Junmyeon fed and watered whenever he can.

It takes them longer than anticipated to get dressed and leave his apartment. Junmyeon's fingers sneak under Jongdae's shirt and he looks entirely too pleased with himself when his thumbs skate over fresh marks, making Jongdae's breath hitch. It's Junmyeon's turn to steal a kiss now except it escalates (of course) and the next thing he knows, Junmyeon's nipping at his collarbone and Jongdae's hands are already unbuttoning his pants.

"Wait," Jongdae gasps and it's hard to focus when Junmyeon's mouthing the shell of his ear. "Breakfa _fuck_."

Junmyeon, to his credit, obediently pulls away but makes sure to put on his best kicked puppy face. He flops down on Jongdae, buries his face in his neck and whines pitifully, "Jongdae-yah." 

Jongdae laughs, a little breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah. Advisor, remember?” 

Junmyeon mutters something under his breath about dropping out of school and Jongdae flings his sweater at him. 

They do eventually make it to the Panera down the block. Junmyeon casually wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist and leans against his side as they punch in their order. Jongdae’s smile gets just a little bit wider when their knees brush under the table in the corner. _This is nice_ , he thinks absently.

Junmyeon’s phone dings just as their food is served. Jongdae barely registers it, the smell of fresh bread making his mouth water. He only realises something’s up when he looks up and Junmyeon has a very pleased grin on his face. 

“So,” Junmyeon begins conversationally, spreading cream cheese on his bagel. “Turns out my advisor had to reschedule.”

“I see,” Jongdae grins. “Good for you. What are you going to do with all that free time?” 

Junmyeon eyes him from under his lashes and his smile widens. “You, hopefully.” 

Jongdae chokes on his bagel at that and is supremely unamused by how Junmyeon _laughs_ even as he moves to help. 

“That was a terrible joke,” Jongdae says in his most unaffected voice. Pauses for a beat. “Bet you’re too exhausted from last night anyway,” he grumbles. “I hear that happens when you're old.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t take the bait but he does lace his fingers with Jongdae’s and smile pleasantly. His thumb rubs slow circles into Jongdae’s palm and that has a very different kind of warmth bubbling inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Exhausted
> 
> Title from [Say It, Just Say It by The Mowgli's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpQKt1sQA0w). 
> 
> -
> 
> Hello!! I'm slowly getting there XD; Comments are the best and you can also come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oldricecooker) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/oldricecooker) :)


End file.
